


Speed Bump

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: In which Leon learns the value of always double-tapping even seemingly dead zombies.  And then learns that the consequences of not doing so include being on the receiving end of Mr. X's anatomy.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Speed Bump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Thud-thud-thud.

Leon could hear the booming footsteps, and he picked up the pace, taking the stairs two at a time downwards. The thing was not moving fast, but it just ignored _everything_ Leon had thrown at it. When he reached the first floor. He passed a zombie that he’d emptied his nine-millimeter in earlier, sprawled out on the floor… and it popped up to a seated position, dragging Leon to the ground as he crashed into it, arms grabbing at him. His shotgun clattered away from his grasp.

 _Why couldn’t anything stay dead here_?

He rolled over, as mangled hands climbed up his ankles. The zombie crawled over him, and the two grappled on the ground; Leon bracing his forearm underneath the thing’s jaws, warding off its teeth, struggling to keep it away from his throat. 

Thud-thud-thud.

There was no time for this. The zombie pawed at his uniform, moved without any coordination but also tirelessly. Leon managed to roll the two of them over, and stood up, diving for his shotgun and getting tripped by the zombie.

He kicked the zombie’s face, abrading the thing’s cheek with the heel of his boot. Kicked it again, and there was a crunch as he flattened its nose to its face. The thing’s gripped loosened, and a third kick, with both feet, broke him free. He rolled and clambered, grabbing the shotgun the zombie gripped his ankle again.

He pumped the action and the creature’s head _disappeared_ in red splatter art when he pulled the trigger. The moment before the shotgun boomed and drowned anything out, Leon had time to think that the footsteps stopped.

He whipped around to the staircase. Not fast enough, or he should’ve just run down the Hall, or he was too late and neither would’ve helped.

A fist about the size of his head met his right cheekbone, and Leon was suddenly aware of being in a crumpled heap halfway down the hallway. That he got punched that far dawned on him as he stared up at the florescent lights, wondering why they were spinning.

He got on all fours and tried to run, only for the floor to no longer meet his feet. An iron grip, clamped on his shoulder held him up. 

And then his stomach turned like he was on a roller coaster, he saw stars again he was back on the floor, the giant looming over him, looking down appraisingly. Uncoordinated and stunned, Leon still managed to draw his handgun from his holster and fire a few rounds up. 

The thing didn’t even seem annoyed, just looking at him with the same blank expression, until it swung its arm. Leon’s hands went numb for a second, then sore, as the thing batted the gun from his hand. Then it took a knee, reaching for him.

Leon ineffectually tried to strike the thing, grabbed at one of it’s hands and tried to twist the arm or bend the fingers the wrong way, and failed. It grabbed him by the neck and bounced his head off the floor again, at least once. Leon wasn’t sure. Satisfied the fight had left it’s prey, the giant grabbed Leon’s uniform, tearing away the ballistics vest and shirt. Dazed, Leon barely noticed until it started to struggle with his belt, a massive hand on his belly holding him down while another gripped his belt and tugged—material resisting for a second before snapping away when the creatures fingers sank below the waistband of his pants and boxers, and _ripped_.

Panicking, Leon rolled—on top of the zombie that had started this whole mess, trying to crawl away with zero success. A massive hand on the back of his neck held him in place, while a second one continued ripping off his uniform. Then planted itself on his bare buttock and _squeezed_.

Fuck.

Leon managed to half-turn on his side, gazing up as the thing spit on the fingers of its right hand. He clawed at the floor, the zombie, kicked his into the creature, accomplishing nothing as the creature rubbed its fingers together. 

Then reached down. 

Leon’s flailing didn’t get him free, but it made things sufficiently difficult for the monster that it let go of his neck. He rolled, kicked, tried to get to his feet, but it wrestled him down, planting a giant knee on his stomach, pinning his hips down. He still kicked his legs, pounded ineffectually at the thing with his arms, and accomplished nothing when something thick pressed against his ass as the creature groped for entry.

And then pushed in. 

Leon yowled, but when very still as the monster prodded with a gloved finger, roughly feeling around his insides. It was big, it hurt and… it touched something inside Led to an involuntary whine. Which caused the creature to probe that area again.

And then shove in a second finger.

And a third a short wile later. 

All the while its expression had never changed. Leon clenched his teeth and tried to ignore this. It iddn’t help much, because of the pain and sick thrill of it. Eventually the monster repositioned it’s knee, and something coiled around his cock—the things other hand. 

The fact he’d gotten hard just now dawned on Leon.

He didn’t last long, cumming into a gloved fist, fucked by the things fingers. He was sore when the creature with drew his hand, limp when the grip on his cock let go, and pinned to the ground by a giant boot as the thing began unbuttoning its coat. 

Oh fuck.

When the thing pulled its cock out, Leon did everything he could; reached underneath the thing’s pant leg to rake at the skin right over its boots, tried to bridge his back, nothing worked. It straddled him, grabbing a fishftul of hair to pull Leon’s face closer to the massive throbbing cock. When rubbing the tip of the thing against his lips accomplished nothing, the giant shifted the grip on Leon’s head, hand holding his skull like a basketball, and then put his left hand on Leon’s chin, pulling his mouth open despite every attempt Leon made to keep them closed.

The thing shoved, and Leon gagged and choked. Then hand’s shifted position, palms on either side of his head, fingers interleaved at the back of his head. Holding him in place as it fucked his face and throat. Leon kept ineffectually attempting to break free, accomplishing nothing, struggles weakening as he couldn’t even breathe.

Things started to go dark.

Next thing Leon knew, he dangling again. The thing’s massive right arm coiled around Leon, leaving Leon’s legs dangling. Looking down he saw the thing’s massive cock, slimy with spit. He thrashed and kicked as the monster held him tightly, making it hard for him to draw in a breath. The monster’s left hand gripped his hip, guiding him into position. Something big prodded him. He braced himself as the Giant, keeping him in a bear hug with his right arm, grasped his hip tightly with his hip and lined itself up.

Leon bit his lip as the thing shoved, impaling its cock to the hilt.

 _That was painful_.

The force the giant used was enough to make Leon open his mouth and cry out, muffled in seconds by thick, gloved fingers shoved inside his mouth.. He bit down, but couldn’t get through skin. They were still for a moment, the giant holding him tight, and Leon going slack in its grip when it became clear he couldn’t break it. This was much worse than the thing’s fingers.

When it partially withdrew, then shoved _back_ in, Leon screamed against the thing’s left hand. He was a ragdoll in the things grip, limbs rocking as the thing slammed into him, over, and over, and over. His thoughts drifted, trying to ignore the hear and now. He stared at the door to the dark room—maybe he could’ve hidden in there? Below them, the zombie was still—like it had been _before_ , when it tripped him up. Maybe he should’ve double-tapped it on the ground. Maybe he should’ve not come to the city.

There were a lot of things he could’ve done differently.

But he’d done what he’d done.

And now he was fucked. Figuratively, and especially literally.

A new sensation, burning hot filled him, the sick sounds of the thing fucking him were _wetter_. He looked down, seeing something drip down, puddling underneath them. Cum. The creature didn’t break pace, and didn’t seem to be getting softer. It just kept fucking him.

He tried to ignore that when he looked down, he noticed he was hard again.

What was the thing getting out of this. It did this with the same emotionless look on its face it had when walking down a hallway, or shrugging off point-blank gunfire. Was this something Umbrella _created_ it do? A glitch?

A zombie, lured in by pained groans, stumbled towards them, arms outstretched. Leon struggled again as it approached, mouth open. The giant half, turned, not breaking the pace it was slamming into Leon, pulled its left hand free from Leon’s mouth, and backhanded the zombie, snapping it’s head back at an unnatural angle.

It dropped like a marionette with it’s strings cut.

Whereas Leon dangled in the thing’s grasp, like one without a puppeteer.

His belly was swollen, distended, filled. Even with it leaking out of him, the thing, when it came, put a _lot_ inside him. And it wasn’t stopping.

Until it did.

With no warning, the giant let him go, Leon bonelessly falling into a puddle of come and scraps of RPD uniform. He felt empty, and the sick puddle spread wider as, cum leaked out of him, and dripped down on him from the creature’s cock. 

Leon was still, drained, exhausted, sore. As the creature buttoned itself up. He made to crawl for his shotgun, slidling uselessly in the puddle, until a strong hand grasped his ankle. He looked up, seeing the same blank expressionless face, until it turned away, dragging him down the hallway.

Thud-thud-thud.


End file.
